Computer Date Alternate Ending
by Bensonbabe
Summary: Jack and Janet's computer date went a little differently. Chapter 5 done. This is the final chapter for this episode. Look for continuing episodes on this story line under the heading Duke and Desiree. Enjoy!
1. Default Chapter

**Alternate Ending for the Computer Date episode**

As you recall, Janet's visiting married friends met as a result of a computer date. After they leave and Janet goes into her room, Jack frantically finds the number of the computer dating service. We find out that he calls the service and registers as a guy named Duke. He goes to a resteraunt to meet his Computer Date for dinner. Her name is Desiree and she likes the color blue. And Desiree turns out to be Janet. Jack and Janet are a little awkward about the whole situation, but decide to treat it like a date anyway. After a while, Jack mentions that at about this time on a date with a girl, he'd be kissing her. Janet thinks that they should get it over with. They change places in the booth to help things along. They bump noses…

**Jack:** Ok. Janet just focus on me. We can do this. Now move in slowly _(they move)_. That's it.

_(They share a small peck and look at each other). _

**Jack:** You see, painless…

_(Not quite, he felt a spark! They continue to look at each other. Another kiss that lasts a little longer. They pause, eyes fixed. Janet gulps)._

**Janet:** Wow.

**Jack:** Yeah, wow.

_(They kiss again. Jack looks at her and smiles)._

**Jack:** Janet?

**Janet:** Jack?

**Jack**: Have your eyes always looked like that?

**Janet:** Like what?

**Jack:** They're dancing.

_(Janet smiles bashfully. She studies him for a minute. Jack gets self-conscious and starts to squirm)._

**Jack**: What?

**Janet:** I can't stand it…

**Jack:** What?

_(She goes for his blue tie and starts to take it off)._

**Jack:** Janet! Right here on the table? What will people think?

_(She playfully slaps his shoulder)._

**Janet:** I can't stand looking at it anymore. It doesn't go with your brown shirt.

**Jack:** I wore it especially for you because it's your favorite color.

**Janet:** Jack, it was very sweet of you to wear it, but it isn't you.

**Jack:** Then what is?

**Janet:** This…

_(She unbuttons the top button of his shirt and presses the collar back. She looks pleased)._

**Janet**: There. There's the Jack I know and love.

_(Jack just looks at her. She gets a little self conscious)._

**Janet:** What?

**Jack:** You really are quite beautiful, you know that?

(Janet ducks her head and looks kinda bashful at him).

**Janet:** Thank-you, Jack. But you didn't have to say that.

**Jack:** Yes I did. It's true and you are. But…

_(Janet immediately bristles)._

**Janet:** But what, Jack Tripper!

**Jack:** …But… it makes me wonder why I didn't see it before.

_(Janet softens. Another bashful smile)._

**Janet:** Jack Tripper, you know all the right things to say, don't you?


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, thanx for the reviews on my first ff. It's been fun writing chapter 2. Enjoy! Chapter 3 is in the works….

**Chapter 2**

**Furley:** Jack? Janet? What are you two doing here?

_(Jack and Janet jump. Jack spills his glass of wine on the table and scrambles to pick it up. Janet manages not to get wet. Beside their booth stands Mr. Furley, dressed in a white leisure suit with gold trim around the pockets and lapel, and a huge, white cowboy hat. He's accompanied by a lady in her 30's. His eyes are popping out and he looks nervous)._

**Jack:** Mr. Furley…

**Furley:** Yes, son, that's me, good ol' Mr. Furleyson. Just got back from that ranch of mine.

**Janet:** The ranch…

_(Furley leans into Janet with a stern look on his face)._

**Furley: **Yes! The ranch out in Wyoming!

**Janet:** Ooooh, _(Catching on)._That ranch.

**Furley:** Yeah_ (He sniffs,)_ they can't quite manage the place without me. I can't afford to be away for too long. Just can't find good help these days.

**Jack:** Shame on you, Mr. Furleyson, you haven't introduced us to your lady-friend.

**Furley:** What? Oh… Jack, Janet this is Rhonda. Rhonda, honey, this is Jack and Janet. They're good friends of mine.

**Jack:** Hi, the name's Jack._ (He shakes her hand)._

**Rhonda:** Hi.

**Janet:** Nice to meet you, Rhonda._ (She shakes her hand)._

**Rhonda: **You too.

**Furley:** Hey, mind if we join you for a few minutes while they get our table ready…

_(Furley starts to slide into the booth next to Janet, pulling Rhonda in behind him)._

**Jack: **Well, actually Mr. Furley, uh, Furleyson, Janet and I were just…

**Furley:** Thanks. Like I was telling Rhonda….

_(Furley starts on a detailed lie of how he managed to acquire the ranch in Wyoming, how much it's worth etc. Jack and Janet listen to be polite, but can't seem to keep from stealing glances at each other)._

**Furley:** Jack… are you listening?

_(Jack leans his head in the direction of Mr. Furley, but doesn't take his eyes off Janet)._

**Jack:** Oh, I'm riveted.

_(Janet smiles)._

**Rhonda:** Janet?

**Janet:** Huh? _(She looks at Rhonda)._ Oh, I'm sorry, Rhonda, what did you say?

**Rhonda:** I'm going to the ladies room. Do you want to join me?

**Janet:** Why?

**Rhonda:** To freshen up.

**Janet:** Oh… no thanks. _(She steals a glance at Jack). _I freshened up a few moments ago.

**Rhonda:** Please?

**Janet:** Uh…… Yeah, I guess I could.

_(Jack stands up to let Janet out. Undetected by Furley or Rhonda, Janet quickly squeezes Jack's hand as she leaves. He smiles, waits for them to leave and sits back down)._

**Jack:** What's up with this "Mr. Furleyson" and a ranch in Wyoming?

**Furley:** Jack, promise me you won't laugh?

**Jack: **Well, that depends (_He's trying to be funny, but stops when he sees that Mr. Furley isn't amused). _Sure, Mr. Furley.

**Furley: **I know it's hard to believe, but I got into a little dry spell in the romance department. I heard about this computer dating service and decided to give it the old Ralph Furley try. "Mr. Furleyson" is just a name I chose to keep mine confidential, in case things don't work out. And the ranch…well…_(his tempo doubles),_ I know it's a lie, Jack, but it's only one date, and I'm not going to have you ruin it for me with the truth. Kapeesh? _(That warning look of his)._

**Jack: **Relax, Mr. Furley, your secret's safe with me.

**Furley:** Good. _(He sighs, pauses and then looks a little dejected)._ Jack? Do you think that's pathetic—resorting to a computer dating service to meet women?

**Jack:** Nah. A good idea is more like it.

**Furley:** Really?

**Jack:** Yeah. Think about it, Mr. Furley. You tell the computer that you're looking for someone who's funny, smart and easy to talk to. It finds her for you. All you have to do is show up and see how well it worked. Not only is she exactly what you said you wanted, but someone who makes you feel good about yourself, and surprisingly, the lovliest woman you know.

**Furley:** Smart? Who said anything about smart? I said "pretty" and "likes money." The loveliest woman I know? Rhonda? Really, Jack….

**Jack:** Mr. Furley, the point is that you got what you asked for.

**Furley:** Oh, well why didn't you just say so?

**Jack:** I…

_(Jack is interrupted by the ladies' return. He gets up to let Janet back in. Janet remains standing)._

**Janet:** Jack, if we don't get going, we're going to be late. _(Wink)._

_(Jack looks at his watch, and quickly covers his wrist when he sees he's not wearing one)._

**Jack:** Oh, that's right. _(Following her lead). _I'm sorry, Rhonda and Mr. Furleyson, but Janet and I are going to be late if we don't leave now. _(He pulls out his wallet and leaves money to pay the bill, while Janet grabs his tie from the dry part of the table and tucks it into her purse). _Janet…_ (He holds out his right hand…)_

**Janet:**_ (She places her hand in his and then addresses the others). _Goodnight. It was nice to meet you, Rhonda. Enjoy the rest of your evening, you two.

_(Hand in hand, Jack and Janet quickly leave). _


	3. Chapter 3: Eavesdropping

Hey, thanx for the reviews. They are always appreciated. Like nectar from the Gods….

Sorry it took me so long to update. Finals can be horrendous. Now that they're over, I can play with this a little more. I'm thinking about 5 or 6 chapters, at least. Let me know if you think it should go further…. Enjoy….

Chapter 3

_(Terri and Larry come thru the door of the kid's apartment carrying a small, but heavy antique clock)._

Larry: Where did you get this thing?

Terri: A garage sale. Let's put it in the kitchen.

_(They head to the kitchen)._

Larry: What possessed you to buy it?

Terri: It's just like my grandma's clock.

_(Larry looks at it with a doubtful look on his face as they enter the kitchen and place it on the table)._

Larry: Your grandma had…. Interesting taste.

Terri: This'll look better once I strip it down.

Larry: _(He stares off into space as he thinks)._ When you're done stripping it, can I be next?

Terri: Larry! _(She slaps his arm)._

Larry: Sorry, I couldn't resist.

Terri: Just for that, you're going to help me.

Larry: Now, wait a minute…

Terri: Come on, Larry. You're not doing anything tonight. It shouldn't take too long.

Larry: Buy me a drink at the Regal Beagle after we're done and we'll call it a deal.

Terri: Ok, I guess that's fair. Help me get some newspaper under it will ya? _(She hands him some newspaper)._

_(Jack and Janet come thru the front door laughing)._

Janet:Did you see the look on Mr. Furley's face when we left?

Jack: You mean "Mr. Furleyson?" Yeah. Hysterical, huh?

_(They continue to laugh as they come to the back of the couch )._

Janet: Do you think he has any idea we were on a date?

Jack: Are you kidding? He was too focused on what he was doing to wonder why we were there. (_ Voices come from the kitchen)._

Jack: shhh. _(He cocks his head to listen.) _

Janet: That sounds like Terri.

_(They move closer to the kitchen door)._

Terri: Ok, Larry, back on the table. _(They put the clock back on the newspaper- covered table)._

Larry: How's that?

Terri: Perfect. Now Strip. _(She hands him a brush and a bottle of solution)._

Larry: Ok, ok, you don't have to get so testy. I'll strip as fast as I can.

_(Jack and Janet's mouths gape open in disbelief)._

Jack: Whaaa….?

Janet: Terri and Larry? _(They both look at each other and then back at the kitchen door)._

Terri: Wow, would you look at that? It looks a lot better than I thought it would.

Larry: Hey, quit staring at it and get stripping. We had a deal, remember?

Terri: Yeah, I know. _(She struggles to open her bottle of solution)._

Larry: Need my help?

Terri: No, I think I've got it. _(She gets the lid off and dabs some on the clock)._ What do you think?

Larry: Not bad. You know, Terri, I had no idea you knew how to do stuff like this.

Terri: One of my many hidden talents. I've known how to do this since I was 10. Grandma taught me everything I know.

Jack and Janet: Grandma!

Larry: That's some grandma.

Terri: Yeah. Hey Larry, there's a box of stuff in my bedroom that I think we could use. Would you mind getting it for me?

Larry: Ok, where's it at?

Terri: Under my bed.

Larry: Back in Flash! _(He heads towards the kitchen door)._

_(Jack and Janet stare at each other, eyes popping)._

Jack: Janet! Quick, my room. _(Jack drags her into his room and shuts the door just as Larry comes out of the Kitchen)._

_(Larry comes out of the kitchen and heads to Terri's room. He gets close to the door when he hears voices coming from Jack's room and stops to listen)._

_(Jack and Janet lean up next to the back of Jack's door panting for air)._

Janet: That was…

Jack: I can't…breathe.

Janet: …a bit … too fast for me.

Jack: Sorry, I guess I got carried away.


	4. Chapter 4

Ha –HAH! Here is Chapter 4 for all of you who are thirsty for it. I'm thinking that a couple more chapters ought to finish out the "episode". But rest assured, I'll be continuing the story in another "episode". I'm glad that you think I write true to the characters, because that is my whole intent. Three's Company is all about misunderstandings. My "episodes" will always have them in it. Thanx again, for all your comments.

Chapter 4

Terri walks out into the living room and sees Larry standing by Jack's door.

Terri: Larry, what are you doing?

Larry: Shhhh. (He waves her to come over. She joins him and listens).

Jack: I-yeeee (he grabs his left thigh and starts to rub it) Janet, I need you…

Janet: Let's move to your bed.

Jack: No….right here (he points to the correct spot on his leg).

Janet: How's this? (She kneads his thigh with her hands to try to loosen the muscle).

Jack: …Oh….(He grimaces in pain and pounds the door behind him with his fist)….Ohhhh…(pound)….Ohhhh…(pound)…mmmmm…(pound)….Mommy! (pound).

Terri's jaw drops. Larry grins as he bites the knuckle of one of his fingers.

Larry: I don't believe it.

Terri: Jack and …Janet?

Janet: I know something that will make it better. Let me get some ice and a heating pad. (She opens the door and bumps into Terri and Larry).

Janet, Terri and Larry: Ahhhhh!

(Terri and Janet at the same time)

Janet: (looking at Terri) You have clothes on?

Terri: (looking at Janet) With your clothes on?

Janet and Terri: What?

(Larry peeks around Jack's door and jumps when Jack comes out rubbing his thigh).

Larry: Hey, pal (that Cheshire cat grin of his), what's going on?

Jack: Cramp in my thigh. Mommy! (He still clutches it).

Larry: (starts to say something, but stops). Oh… (They join Terri and Janet in front of the door).

Jack: Why, what did you think was going on?

(Larry and Terri look at each other and laugh).

Terri: Well, we thought…(laugh)…

Larry: …that you two were….(his eyebrows lift fast suggesting what he's thinking).

Janet: (she sees what he means and bristles) Larry! We were not! How could you think such a thing?

Terri: Well… it did sound an awful lot like…

Janet: You too, Terri!

Terri: (no longer laughing) Well..

(Janet recoils, offended).

Jack: Wait a minute. (He steps in front of Janet and faces the other two). What were you guys up to in the kitchen?

Terri: (defensively) What do you mean?

Larry: (he sees where this is going and decides to take advantage of it) Stripping.

Janet: I knew it!

Terri: We were…but we weren't…(Agast).

Janet: You're starting to sound like Chrissy.

Terri: (hands on her hips) We were stripping an old clock so I can stain it.

Janet: Oh…(The wind out of her sails) A clock?

Terri: Yeah, come see for yourself. (Terri heads for the kitchen with the other three in tow).

Janet: Oh my. (Gulps) I'm sorry, Terri.

Jack: Hey, just a second….Larry, we heard you say that you had a "deal".

(Terri starts to explain but is cut off by Larry)

Larry: Allow me. Terri and I made a deal that if I helped her, she'd strip for me later.

Terri: (Gasps) I did NOT! (She grabs his arm and twists it behind his back).

Larry: (in pain) Alright! She said she'd buy me a drink.

Terri: That's better.

Larry: Can I have my arm back now? (she lets it go). Thanks.

(Jack and Janet start to laugh. Larry and Terri join in).


	5. Chapter 5

This is the last chapter for this "episode". Other episodes that follow will be titled _Duke and Desiree'. _I will be traveling for the next six weeks, so don't expect any new episodes until late August. Jack and Janet rock!

Chapter 5

(Jack and Janet are sitting on the couch. Terri comes out of the kitchen followed by Larry).

Larry: So, Terri, how about that drink?

Terri: Oh, yeah. Well, I'm ready when you are. (She goes to the phone table and gets her purse). You guys want to come?

Janet: No thanks, I'm too tired (she yawns). I'm gonna get ready for bed. (She gets up and walks to her room).

Larry: Jack-o?

Jack: What? No. I wish I could, but I've got to do inventory at the bistro in the morning.

Terri: Sure?

Jack: Yeah, thanks. (He rubs the tension out of the back of his neck).

Terri: Ok, Goodnight.

(Larry opens the door and they both leave. Jack gets up and stretches. He goes to shut the door and then stops to think. He goes out to see that Larry and Terri are gone. Seeing that the coast is clear, he steps back in and leaves the door ajar).

Jack: Janet? (calling to her).

Janet: (voice coming from her room) yeah?

Jack: You're wanted at the front door.

Janet: (She comes out still dressed) I am?

Jack: Yeah.

Janet: Who is it? (Janet goes to the front door, looks out and then comes back in looking confused). Who was it?

Jack: (Smiling) Duke.

Janet: (smiles back in recognition) Duke? Did he say what he wanted?

Jack: (takes a couple steps toward her) Yes. He said he wanted to make sure you got to your door alright.

Janet: Did he?

Jack: He did. (He takes her by the hand and pulls her into the room as he shuts the door behind her).

Janet: (again confused) But, I'm already inside.

Jack: (offering his left arm) Allow me to escort you to your bedroom door.

Janet: (Taking his arm and blushing a little) Thank you, Jack.

(He slowly walks the few paces to her bedroom door. She turns around to face him and pauses. She looks down and then back up at him).

Janet: Well, here I am.

Jack: Yes, (he takes her hand as he looks in her eyes) here we are.

Janet: I had a great time, Jack.

Jack: Me too (he brings her hand up and kisses it while still looking at her and smiling).

(She smiles and looks at him intently).

Jack: (With her hand at his lips, and still looking at her) Janet, can I kiss you goodnight?

Janet: Please.

(He lowers her hand and slowly leans in. Their lips meet and a gentle, steady kiss ensues. They break apart and he wraps her in his arms with her head against his chest as he rests his head on top of hers).

Jack: Janet?

Janet: Yes?

Jack: Do you have any plans tomorrow night?

Janet: No.

Jack: Do you think Desiree' would like to go to dinner and a stroll along the beach with Duke?

Janet: She'd like that very much.

Jack: Great, when shall he pick her up?

Janet: How about 6?

Jack: Perfect.

(He pulls away just enough to look at her. He smiles again as he strokes the outline of her face).

Jack: Who would have thought that you and I….?

Janet: I know (she tucks her head into his chest again).

(They stand there embracing each other for a few moments. Jack pulls away and takes her hand).

Jack: I should really be going.

Janet: Yeah, I guess so.

(Jack opens the door to his room as Janet takes a step into hers. They look at each other).

Jack: Goodnight (he squeezes her hand).

Janet: 'Nite (she squeezes back).

(They drop hands as they walk into their rooms. The doors close).

End of Episode


End file.
